


Les yeux verts

by SANS_TITRE



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: (bon mais en même temps c'est End Roll, Action, Cauchemars, Clover hospital, Combat, Corruption, Culpabilité, Jalousie, Jour 6, Un peu de drama, fallait s'y attendre), symboles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANS_TITRE/pseuds/SANS_TITRE
Summary: Jour 6 du Happy dream Rehabilitation program. Russell est supposé visiter le festival et s'amuser, mais ses pas le guident vers un certain hôpital désaffecté. Et il n'est pas seul.Russell, pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu revenu, quand tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir?





	Les yeux verts

Sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, l'hôpital avait l'air encore plus triste une fois vidé de ses patients. Le hall d'entrée aux murs blancs, les bancs salis, le trèfle vert à moitié délavé, tout le bâtiment semblait hurler "fuis, qu'es-tu revenu faire ici? Pourquoi vouloir creuser ce fragment de ton esprit?"

Mireille semblait avoir les même pensées.

"Russell, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici? Cet endroit... il me donne un très mauvais pressentiment. Partons, tu veux bien?"

Le garçon ne répondit rien. On était le sixième jour du programme de réhabilitation "happy dream". Il aurait dû se mettre en route pour le festival, à l'heure qu'il était. Après tout, il avait demandé à Mireille de l'y accompagner, pour qu'ils participent ensemble à la chasse au monstre le soir venu.

Mais à la place, il l'avait emmenée dans un hôpital abandonné et au bord de l'effondrement. 

L'informant aurait compris ce qui échappait à Mireille. Cependant même lui n'aurait pas compris la présence de deux autres habitants de la "ville sans nom".

"Quel endroit étrange..."

Gardenia était déjà au centre de la pièce, observant le haut plafond, les distributeurs vides. Tabasa écartait des nuages de poussière sous ses bottes.

"Et ben... Russell, t'as toujours des coins bizarres à nous faire visiter on dirait! ça me rappelle l'espèce de maison hantée où on était allés avec Gardenia l'autre jour."

"Aaaah oui, je me souviens!" S'exclama la jeune fille. "Avec l'énorme gâteau qui a essayé de nous étouffer!"

Russell décida de ne pas participer à la conversation. Son regard était fixé sur Mireille. La jeune femme semblait perturbée par un mal extérieur, comme si les murs, les couleurs, le silence l'agressaient.

Il reprit la marche. Les autres le suivirent sans qu'il ait à le leur demander. Les escaliers étaient craquelés en de nombreux endroits. Mireille eut une mimique dégoûtée en posant son pied sur la dernière marche.

"Vraiment Russell, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'en aller? Il n'y a plus rien ici. Plus rien à voir."

"Moi, je veux voir quelque chose."

"Et que crois-tu voir là haut?"

Son regard s'était fait plus dur. Elle tenait son balais à deux mains ; ses doigts fins et délicats étaient crispés sur le manche en bois comme si elle cherchait à le briser en deux.

Rusell n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Tabasa et Gardenia échangeaient des regards intrigués. 

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatuor marchait sur le toit du bâtiment. Tabasa se maintenait résolument au centre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Gardenia, qui avait compris que son malaise était dû au vertige, faisait exprès de se pencher par dessus les barrières pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mireille fixait l'horizon, le regard neutre.

"... je vois", fit-elle. "C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas venir."

Elle se tourna vers Rusell, l'air accusatrice.

"Tu es venu pour me pousser du toit une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas?"

Le ciel sembla s'assombrir. Des dizaines d'yeux commencèrent à recouvrir le sol blanc. Le vent se fit plus fort. Russell se sentit reculer malgré lui. Il eut le réflexe de brandir son couteau, mais il le vit se briser dans ses mains.

"Meutrier. Meurtrier!"

Gardenia intervint à cet instant. Elle bondit en avant, poêle brandie, et frappa. Mireille bloqua le coup, mais son balais se brisa en deux. Elle empoigna la moitié restante, frappant brutalement l'adolescente sur la tempe. Tabasa réagit en tirant trois balles, qui se perdirent dans un écran de fumée sombre.

Russell recula d'un pas. Un de plus, et c'était la chute. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, contrairement aux habitants du rêve. Il ne pouvait compter que sur sa lame, et il l'avait perdue.

Cependant...

Il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, une iris d'un vert agressif lui renvoya son reflet. Les yeux verts sont le symbole de la jalousie. Mais tout le monde a en lui un monstre de jalousie.

Quelle était le siens? La réponse était évidente.

Pourquoi avait-il assassiné Tabasa? Pourquoi avait-il poussé Gardenia par dessus la rampe? Pourquoi avait-il répandu leur sang, fait exploser leurs crânes, sans en éprouver de remord?

La jalousie était un objet puissant. 

Brusquement, il cessa de s'enfoncer. L’œil sous ses pieds vira du vert au rouge, et son éclat fit vaciller un instant le monstre qu'était devenu Mireille. 

Tabasa vit alors une ouverture. Son pistolet se chargea d'une lumière blanche. Il tira ; la nuque de la jeune femme se mit à saigner. Elle chercha à riposter, tendit le bras. Gardenia se releva alors. Sa poêle s'était entourée d'un anneau de flammes ; le bras fut sectionné avant qu'un sort n'en jaillisse, et le reste du balais partit en cendres.

"Comment oses-tu te servir d'eux? Après ce que tu leur as fait? Après ce que tu _nous_ a fait?"

Le visage de Mireille se décomposa ; tout son corps se mit à fondre. Un souffle de vent emporta ses débris.

"Russell, est-ce que ça va?" S'inquiéta Gardenia, qui semblait secouée. "Tu es tout pâle."

Il hocha la tête. Puis il fit volte face, et sans prévenir, se jeta du toit.

La chute lui sembla anormalement longue. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact.

Mais au lieu d'un impact, il y eut des bras qui le rattrapaient, le serraient tendrement. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui apparut alors, dans la lumière du midi. Elle souriait.

"Russell, il est l'heure. Le festival, tu te souviens? Tu m'as promis que nous y irions ensemble. Alors, tu es prêt?"

Elle le laissa poser un pied sur le sable. Il prit un moment pour se remettre du choc. Il prit conscience qu'il avait perdu son couteau quelque part dans la chute.

"Oui, je crois que je suis prêt", dit-il finalement.

Ils se mirent en marche, contournant les débris de l'hôpital qui venait de s'effondrer, emportant avec lui le corps d'un cauchemars, et le spectre de la jalousie.


End file.
